Back from the Dead
by thephoenixsong
Summary: The whole of County General get some shocking news about a former co worker
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters Louise Mills Louise Mills 4 138 2001-08-26T16:50:00Z 2001-08-26T19:08:00Z 3 1685 9609 mills 80 19 11800 9.2720 4.5 pt 2 2 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters.**

Back from the dead part one, story about Carter and Lucy. 

**Written By Louise Mills. **

**Please visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/tv2/erfiction**

**Authors Note: This is quite a far fetched story, but its been playing in me mind for someone time. It's what if story, what if Lucy had a twin and she was really the one who died. Of course she was already a doctor ad she worked in Africa. So knew what to do as a medical student. She was also in trouble with the authorities in Africa, so she develops a new virus and infected Lucy. So now the year is August 2001 and Lucy is in a coma. And please note, the medical accuracies are not right, but it's necessary for the story. **

May 2000,

A letter arrived for Dr Rachel knight from Chicago and Leah Harris head of the medical field hospital in Togo was confused, wasn't Rachel in Chicago trying to find a cure for her sister Lucy. Who became infected some how with a new virus, when she came over to visit Rachel at the end of January. Leah turned the letter over to see what the return address was, and she was more confused when she realised who it was from. The letter was from Rachel and Lucy's mother, she had expected a letter from her soon asking how Lucy was, as it took at least two months for a letter to arrive because of how remote the hospital was. The hospital had no phone or a phone line so no Internet access. But Lucy's mother would know if anything happen between letters they would travel the 2 days journey to the nearest town with a phone, so she would know Lucy was still okay because they hadn't yet needed to phone her. 

Leah decided to open the letter knowing full well Rachel wouldn't mind, and the letter read;

_My Dearest Rachel,_

_I know we haven't spoken for some years, and I'm sorry I'm not writing with some better news._

_Dr Kerry Weaver phoned me up no more then an hour ago, at 3am on February 15th, informing me that, Lucy was attacked by a patient. And that Lucy went though the surgery well and formed something called a PE. And with all their efforts they couldn't save you sister. Lucy died just before 3am, I can't believe it, I can't describe ho I feel but it's like I'm empty inside. I know when you read this you well be shocked and you wouldn't get it until some time after Lucy death. _

_Well I don't know what to say now, but keep well Rachel._

_Love you always, Mum._

Leah dropped the letter to the floor; she was shocked of what she just read. 'Rachel was the one who returned to Chicago not Lucy,' "Leah what's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost." Asked Hannah Hammond one of the junior doctors assigned here for a year placement, Leah picked up the letter she dropped and handed it to Hannah. "This came today I don't know what to think of it!" Stated Leah. Hannah read the letter then just stared at Leah. "So who's in the next room across, in a coma?" "Lucy!" "But the letter says…" "I know what the letter says, but Lucy is in there in a coma." "But how we know their identical twins?" Leah nodded, "Yeah but even identical twins can be told apart. Rachel and Lucy have had completely different medical histories. And we have checked them the person in Chicago was Rachel." "So what's different about them?" "For one, they have different blood types!" Hannah stared at Leah what just said made no sense; it was impossible for Lucy and Rachel to have different blood types. "Okay confused let me explain, Lucy had Leukaemia when she was 14 and after lots of sessions of chemotherapy which was failing and she need immediate bone marrow transplant. Rachel of course was the perfect match, but unfortunately she was studying at oxford and couldn't get a flight out for two days. And Lucy couldn't wait that long, so the next nearest match was their cousin who was B positive instead of A positive. So Lucy's blood type changed from A positive to B positive." "I see, so why didn't they notice that in Chicago?" "Probably didn't notice!" "So what do we do now Lucy's official dead?" "We inform the US embassy here in Togo and explain." "Okay I got another question why did Rachel switch places?" "Rachel one day told me she did something wrong, and if the authorities found out she be in a lot of trouble. But I never found out what she done, of course now we know how Lucy got the virus that seem to be new, it was manufactured by Rachel. But we need prove, I'm sure she would have covered her tracks." "Yeah but we could check just in case she missed something. And maybe get the best immunologist to help us?" "Good idea, and guess who that is?" "Who?" "Lucy's cousin Heather." 

Leah and Hannah travelled to the US embassy in Togo and explained the situation, and the American Ambassador contacted the white house, which told them the situation should not be discussed other then at the field hospital. This was a delicate situation and said it would take a long time to sort out the paperwork, to transfer death certificates and reinstating Lucy's social security number. And until that was done no one would be informed Lucy was still alive.  

Present day August 2001,

"Thank you Mr president I will inform Dr Harris and Hammond." The US Ambassador in Togo put down the phone and smiled. It had been finally been resolved the paperwork was finished and Lucy's social security reinstated. The president had told him he was about to contact Mrs Knight and the hospital where Lucy was at medical school, and telling them Lucy was alive. The president also requested an update on Lucy's condition and the Ambassador told him there was no little improvement. But the immunologist were working flat out to find a cure, and stated Lucy was no longer getting any worst meaning the doctors at the field hospital had started to make a head way. But it could take a long time until Lucy awoke from her coma, or if ever she would wake up. 

In Boston,

The phone was ringing when Barbara knight opened the front door. She quickly out the shopping down and ran to the phone. "Hello." "Hello this is Mrs Barbara Knight?" "Yes it is." "Mrs Knight this is President George Bush." Barbara went quiet with shock. "I'm bout to say something that will be shocking, so it might be a good idea if you were sitting down." "Okay Mr President." "Mrs knight just over a year ago the white house was contacted by the Ambassador in Togo." Barbara's heart skipped a beat, 'had something happened to Rachel." "They told me they received a letter from you, which informed them of the death of your daughter Lucy this that correct?" "Yes Sir," "Well they stated information in your letter could not be true, because Lucy your daughter is in a coma here in Togo. And they have proven at its Lucy by medical history. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you any sooner, as you can understand it was a delicate situation." "This she okay?" "For now she is Mrs Knight, she was infection by a virus that your other daughter Rachel manufactured. We understand Rachel was in a lot of trouble with the local authorities." "So where's Lucy now?" "Right now she is still in Togo, you see Mrs Knight she is still in a coma and they don't know what the virus is, and are trying there hardest to produce a cure. But I have been told to tell you not to hope too much; she still is in a critical condition. Mrs Knight I'm sure you have a lot to think about. T will phone later and we can discuss how you can visit her." "Thank you." She put down the phone and broke down, she thought about how she lost Lucy, but now she has been told her Lucy was near enough back from the dead. Then the realisation of the situation hit her, even though Lucy hadn't died, she still lost a daughter. 

Country general Hospital,

Dr Romano put down the phone; he was shocked at first because the president had phoned him. Then being told that Miss Knight was still alive. He sat back in his chair and stared into the darkest of the room. He didn't know what he was going to do, he knew he would have to tell the hospital, but the question was how?? It was hard for him to watch a very talented med student to die on his table, but now learning it was someone he didn't know made a chill go up his spine. Maybe because she was very good at acting like Lucy and no one suspected it wasn't Lucy. Dr Romano decided he would contact Dr Weaver, Greene, and Corday, and they would break it to the people of their departments. Then he decided he should call Dr Carter too, because after all Lucy was his med student and suffered after whom he thought was Lucy, died. Which he blame himself because he didn't listen to her that day, and him and Lucy were attacked and she died. 

10 minutes later,

The four doctors were standing outside the door of Dr Romano office and John asked Elizabeth a question, "You wouldn't have any idea why he would want me here do you?" "No I'm sorry John." Elizabeth said sincerely and looked him with concern herself, Dr Weaver and Greene all feared that it had to do with John and his addiction, but they hoped it wasn't. The door to Dr Romano's office opened and Dr Romano greeted them. "Thanks for coming Doctor's please come in and take a seat." They piled into his room and sat down.

20 minutes later,

They were stunned and had been silent about 5 minutes, it was so quiet you can hear a pin drop. John quickly got off his chair and started to walk rapidly around the room. "You okay John?" question mark, john knew for the first time since the attack he had to be trueful to them. "No I'm not okay!" He shouted which he wasn't intending to do. The others doctors looked at each other then back at John, they all felt the same, but they knew it would be harder for John. As he had only just began to move on from Lucy death. John stopped walking and turned to the other people, "Sorry for my outburst!"  "John, don't be you were only being honest." Kerry said, 2John talk to us, don't start hiding how you feel now!" Elizabeth urged John. "Okay you want to know how I feel, I feel freaked out. Realising I should have know it wasn't Lucy; after all I spent most time with her. But I also feel great, because she's alive, but I also feel guilty for feeling like that because it was her sister who died." John looked at them realising they felt the same, as he saw it in their eyes. "Also I feel like I've been given a second chance!" He said which was more like a whisper, but they still heard him. "To do what?" Mark inquired, "To tell her things I should of done years ago." Mark and Kerry looked at each other fearing what he was talking about. "Like what? John." "Don't worry about it, just forget I said it." "John no, tell her what?" "Forget about it." "John we can't, come tell us!" Kerry said raising her voice a little. "No!" John shouted, "John Carter tell us, get it out!" "No." "John…" "No!" "John…what do you want to tell her?" Kerry said as she got off the chair and walked up to him. "John…John…" "That I love her!" He shouted as loud as he could and Kerry was shocked at his confession. John looked at her and then the others, he wonder if he just committed career suicide for confessing he loved his med student. "Oh god! I need a drink." John said now more calmed down. And the others said in unison "So do I." As they finished the sentence Dr Romano pulled out 5 glasses and a bottle of vodka out of his draw. "Well I thought you say that, so I brought a bottle of vodka. And you all now can consider yourselves officially off duty for the rest of the day." They each took a glass and down the liquid in one swallow.

End of part one…part two coming soon.    


	2. part two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters Louise Mills Louise Mills 1 23 2001-10-03T16:21:00Z 2001-10-03T16:44:00Z 2 646 3683 mills 30 7 4522 9.2720 4.5 pt 2 2 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters.**

Back from the dead part two, story about Carter and Lucy. 

**Written By Louise Mills. **

**Please visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/tv2/erfiction**

**Authors Note: This is quite a far fetched story, but its been playing in me mind for someone time. It's what if story, what if Lucy had a twin and she was really the one who died. Of course she was already a doctor ad she worked in Africa. So knew what to do as a medical student. She was also in trouble with the authorities in Africa, so she develops a new virus and infected Lucy. So now the year is August 2001 and Lucy is in a coma. And please note, the medical accuracies are not right, but it's necessary for the story.**

Dr Heather Hamilton was sitting in the dark room at the CDC offices in Chicago. For the pass year her team's energy was drained. They were trying to find a cure for a man made virus, and finally it seemed they were starting to make headway in finding the cure.

The door to the lounge slightly opened, "Dr Hamilton are you in here?" "Yes, What can I do for you?" The figure standing at the door came in and handed her a parcel. "A delivery for you Dr Hamilton." "Thank you." She signed for the parcel.

She opened the parcel, and it contained Documents after documents of molecule structures and gene sequencing formulas and a note attached.

Dear Heather,

I know how frustrated you are and you will be more so after reading this letter.

Firstly the person's blood we have been sending you is your cousin, Lucy's. And I know what you're thinking, but she dead. Well she isn't Rachel manufactured the virus and gave it to Lucy and traded places with her. Rachel was in a lot of trouble with the authorities, but we don't know exactly why she was in trouble.

Now that you know your trying to save your cousin, I thought you would like this information contain in this parcel. We only found them a few days ago and at first one of our new doctors thought the documents were just junk. But as she flicked though them she noticed the gene sequencing formulas and realised they were the kind of formulas to make a virus. 

She gave me the documents and I have sent them to you. Heather they are the formulas and sequencing Rachel used to create the virus. And we knew you would be grateful with this information.

I thought you should know everyone has been informed about Lucy's situation today. So it could be a good idea to go to country general and fill them in on how the search for the cure is going.

Hear from you soon,

Leah Harris.

Heather had to read the letter five more times until the information in the letter sunk in, "God I knew there was something familiar about the DMA of the person." They had done a DNA profile of the blood when it first arrived, just in case the virus had an affect on the molecular level, and then she thought the DNA looked familiar.

Heather walked out of the room and towards the lab where her team was working. She walked though the doors and dropped the parcel on the table next to Brian. E jumped from the sound it made hitting the table. "Brian I need everyone to stop what they are doing and read though this parcel for any clues." He was confused and he stared at her. "Don't look at me that way, thinking I've lost my mine, well I haven't. This parcels contains the research notes of the person who developed the virus. And I want to have some answers tomorrow morning, I want to know if we can find a cure or not, then inform the patients friends and family."

******

It was now the next morning and her team had results for her. There was a way to fight the virus and they were starting to work on finding the cure. 

Heather had told them to rest, but after finding out it was, Lucy, her cousin. They had told her they weren't resting until they found the cure. Heather was touched then they said that, but she insisted they get 30 minutes break every two hours, at which they had agreed to. 

Heather was preparing to go to county general she knew they would be glad very soon, because they would have the cure hopefully in the next few weeks or months. 

She had phone her Aunt and told her Rachel's Documents and that they now knew in what direction to go to find the cure and were hoping it would be soon. Barbara had screamed with joy, and she was hoping for the same response from the hospital. 

Part three coming soon…


	3. part three

Back From the Dead part 3 Louise Mills Louise Mills 4 133 2001-11-09T22:03:00Z 2001-11-10T00:32:00Z 3 1467 8362 mills 69 16 10269 9.2720 4.5 pt 2 2 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters.**

Back from the dead part three, story about Carter and Lucy. 

**Written By Louise Mills. **

**Please visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/tv2/erfiction**

**Authors Note: This is quite a far fetched story, but its been playing in me mind for someone time. It's what if story, what if Lucy had a twin and she was really the one who died. Of course she was already a doctor ad she worked in Africa. So knew what to do as a medical student. She was also in trouble with the authorities in Africa, so she develops a new virus and infected Lucy. So now the year is August 2001 and Lucy is in a coma. And please note, the medical accuracies are not right, but it's necessary for the story.**

Heather grabbed her coat and ran out the door, she was preparing to face the doctors at County General Hospital and request the use of the lab facilities, which were the best in the County.

Heather walked off the El train and walked down the stairs, once she was at the bottom of the stairs she looked across the road to the hospital. She grabbed the bay on her shoulder and brought it against her chest and took a deep breathe in. The bag contained information on finding Lucy's cure and she wanted to give a copy to the doctors in the ER.

Heather took another deep breath and walked across the road, and approached the hospitals main entrance.

******

Meanwhile,

Mark was at the reception desk with his elbows resting against the desk and he was rubbing his temples and his eyes were closed. "Rough night Dr Greene?" Chuni asked. "Yeah!" Chuni stared at Mark, it was the first time she had seen Mark with a hangover. "Chuni?" "Yes." "Could you tell me when Kerry and Carter come in please?" "Sure Dr Greene." "Thanks." He placed his glasses back on his face and stood up. "Argh, I think I shouldn't of got up so fast." Mark said as he made his way to the lounge.

Chuni felt like she should be laughing, actually it shocked her that she wasn't. She had a strange feeling, even thou it was weird to see Mark with a hung over, deep down she knew he wasn't the only one that would. She didn't know why she knew this; all she knew is that she did. She wanted know what kind of news would make them get drunk but she also knew the answer to her question would come soon.

John sat down outside of the ambulance bay doors, and took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. He had woken up with the worst hangover of his life, and it only got worst, as the sounds of the city aggravated his headache. He would have took some pain killers, but as he was routing though his bathroom cabinet he remember he throw them out when he got out of rehab.

He just wanted this day finished with, as there was a staff meeting today about the existence of Lucy, and he really didn't want to face people. He was worried of what they may say to him.

He placed his hands face down to his side and pushed himself slowly off the bench and made his way though the doors to start work.  

"Hey Carter good of you to join us!" Chuni shouted to him, as he walked though the doors. John stopped and closed his eyes. "Please not so loud, or so cheerfully." He reopened his eyes and Chuni was standing right in front of him, and concern was written across her face. "God, when I saw Dr Greene, I thought he was bad, but I was wrong you look 10 times as worst." "Oh great thanks." "Carter what's going on?" We didn't see you, Dr Greene or Weaver after you were summoned to Dr Romano's office and now the next morning two out of the three named doctors arrive to work with the biggest hangovers. John wanted to answer her but didn't know what to say or let alone where to start. "You know as soon as Dr Weaver comes in, she has all the answers. But when she does come in don't pounce on her the minute she does, she will be worst then me and Mark, believe me. So where exactly is Mark?" "Lounge." "Thanks." And John walked into the lounge Chuni was now more confused. "What was that all about?" Haleh asked Chuni as she approached where Chuni and John were standing. "I don't know something big ids going on!"

Heather approached the reception desk of the ER and waited patiently to be attained to. "May I help you?" Randy asked Heather, "Yes thank you, I'm looking for Dr Carter?" "And you are?" "Dr Heather Hamilton." Randy raised her eyebrows to the girls name; she didn't look old enough to be a med student, let alone a doctor. Heather rolled her eyes at the desk clerks response she always got that reaction. "Sure, I just get him." £Thank you, could you tell him I'm the head of the infectious diseases of Africa region for the CDC please." Randy stopped walking and back to her, she couldn't of been serious about her title, "Oh right, but aren't you a little bit young, okay stop with the joke, Dr Carter doesn't like practical jokes." "I'm not joking." "Oh of course not, who out you up to this Jerry." "Who?" "Desk clerk who use it work here, and don't say you don't know him." "No I don't." Heather shouted and the slight British accent left in her accent was well heard. "I work for the CDC, and I'm the head of my department. And I need to talk to Dr Carter, because I have some important news to tell him." 

******

Meanwhile in the lounge,

John walked though the doors of the lounge and Mark looked up from where he was pouring his coffee. When Mark saw it was John he reopened the cupboard and took out another mug and poured himself and John some coffee.

Mark handed the mug to John, "Thanks!" Mark sat down in the chair opposite; "Well it looks like you kept on drowning yourself after me and Elizabeth left." John nodded, Believe me I now know that it was a mistake." "It's always the day after you realise it been a mistake." Silence filled the room and John stared into his coffee mug. "When are you going to tell them? Because I like to know, so I can be as far away as possible." "When Kerry gets in, and John when we do tell them take your lunch break and take a long one. So you won't have to stay in the hospital. "Thanks Mark." John closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Headache?" Mark asked. "A Headache would be heaven to what's banging in my head right now. It feels like a sleigh hammer is hit me, and the pounding gets worst with every sound." "Taken anything?" John shook his head, "Why not?" "Because my apartment doesn't contain any form of pain killer. I throw them out last year then I finished rehab." "I see, come one lets get you something mild for the pain!" They both stood up, and they heard two people arguing outside of the lounge door. And the only things they could hear was CDC, Dr Carter, and important news, and John was though the doors, before Mark realised his was gone. 

The sudden opening of the lounge door interrupted the two people arguing.

Randy Turned round and saw Carter standing in the doorway of the lounge staring at the person she was shouting at moments before, "carter she says she CDC head of…" "Heather… What are you doing here?" John said interrupting Randy. "Nice to see you too, John." "Sorry, so I heard while I was in the Lounge you have news?" At this time Mark joined John. "Oh Dr Greene, this is Dr Heather Hamilton Head of infectious Diseases of Africa Region for the CDC." "Nice to meet you Dr Greene." "You too, DR Hamilton, of course I only know you by your reparation, the work you did in Uganda was brilliant." "Thank you, but I can't take all the credit it was a team effort not s singular effort." "Sorry of course, so this news you have is it about…about…" "You cousin?" John said finishing Mark's question. "Yes!" "When why don't you come into the lounge and you can talk to both me and Dr Greene." "Okay." 

Mark was shocked when he heard the words cousin, but once they sunk in he came back to reality and follow John and Heather in the lounge.

Randy was now standing in the middle of the waiting area gob smacked because the barely old another to be med student/doctor was actually what she said she was head of a department working for the CDC. 

"Would you like some coffee?" John asked Heather, and she nodded. John poured her a cup, and place in on the table in front of her then making his way to one of the chairs opposite.

The three doctors stared at each other nervously waiting for the other to speck. But Heather knew she should be the first, "Your probably wondering what I'm doing here, and not helping Lucy?" Mark and John both nodded they didn't want to speck all they wanted to do was listen, and hope in what Heather had to say.

"Well, I've been working on Lucy's case for the past year of course I didn't know it was Lucy until yesterday." She wanted to clarify that part, just in case they question her, why she hadn't told them.

"With no luck at all in the search for the cure for the virus attacking her." Heather looked closely at John and noticed the looks of hope diminish. "But that doesn't mean we got no where." She said trying to reassure John, "But yesterday we had a major break though in finding the cure. Actually we found a way to make the virus do less harm then it has already done. Which is really, really good, because that usually means we're near a cure.2 John felt like screaming yes then he heard what heather had said, but knew it was a little premature. 

"Yesterday I received a Package for me from Dr Harris in Togo. The package contained files upon files of gene sequencing the kind you use to make a virus. Some doctor at the field hospital found then a few days ago while clearing in a storage cupboard and handed them to Dr Harris." John went from of a relaxed composure to a tense one. "Lucy's Virus?" John question her, and all the reply they got was a nod and a huge grin. "We are very close to finding a cure, all we need now are facilities. The labs we're working in now aren't really that good, and there's a rumour going around saying that your labs are ready for occupy. So I am asking, who do I speck to get the use of the labs?" In unison Mark and John replied, "Romano!"

To be continued…


	4. Part Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters.**

Back from the dead part four, story about Carter and Lucy. 

**Written By Louise Mills. **

**Please visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/tv2/erfiction**

**Authors Note: This is quite a far fetched story, but its been playing in me mind for someone time. It's what if story, what if Lucy had a twin and she was really the one who died. Of course she was already a doctor ad she worked in Africa. So knew what to do as a medical student. She was also in trouble with the authorities in Africa, so she develops a new virus and infected Lucy. So now the year is August 2001 and Lucy is in a coma. And please note, the medical accuracies are not right, but it's necessary for the story.**

Heather stood patiently outside Dr Romano office waiting for when he could speak to her about the free lab, within the hospital. 

Romano opened the door to his office and greeted Heather, "Well Dr Hamilton its nice to meet you. A very famous doctor like you, coming to my hospital requesting the use of our labs." Romano said rather cheerful and up beat, while letting Heather into his office. 

******  

"Well when can I start to use the Lab?" "Straight away it's been free for two weeks." "Thanks Dr Romano, I bring my team in tomorrow if that's okay?" "That's fine, and I give the keys to my secretary tomorrow morning for you." "Thank you again." "You welcome." 

Heather left Romano's room and quietly made her way down to the ER.

Once Heather enters the ER she immediately saw John working at the reception desk doing some paperwork. "Hey I got the lab." She yelled happily, John looked up towards her and smiled but he wasn't really that happy and he wouldn't be until Lucy was cured and back home here. "So have they told the rest of the staff yet?" John shook his head and said, "Kerry just came in and said they will in an hour. So I think I leave for lunch in about 30 minutes for about two hours."

"Yeah you do that it probably be easier. Well I would love to chat, but I have to get back and start packing and at the same time find a cure." "Well I hope very much you do and soon… Good Luck!" "Thanks John see you ya tomorrow." "Yeah tomorrow." John watched Heather leave and once she was out of sight got back to the paperwork.

****** 

Heather walked though the doors of her labs in the CDC office and said, "Any new news Brian?" "Yes we nearly got the cure, but it would help if we had better equipment." "well we got them, we have the labs at Country General, so quickly pack everything we be moving in tomorrow." Heather's team heard what she said and quickly started to file the papers they had in front of them and get the boxes out of storage to start packing. Heather smiled at her team she couldn't ask for a nicer lot of people to be her team.

****** 

Mark walked up to John and placed a hand on his shoulder and John looked up and Mark smiled, "You're about to tell them, aren't you?" "Yes John, so it's lunch time for you!" "Yea, and I'm going somewhere, nowhere near this place." "Sounds good!"

Mark started to walk away when John called to him, "actually Mark." "Yeah!" "Do you think I could finish now I like to help Heather this afternoon." "Sure, of course, so what does she need your help for?" John started smiling, "They got the labs upstairs, so I thought I help them move, the faster they get the labs and faster they have a cure." 

"Cure for what?" Haleh and Chuni said in unison, knowing what they were about was something about how weird they were acting today. "A virus." John said quickly. "What virus and why is it important to you two?" "Um, um," John said not knowing what to say. Haleh and Chuni knew then they were hiding something, and it was quite hard for John. Mark placed a hand on John's shoulders and stopped him talking. "well John's going right now, and you two will find out in a minute at staff meeting." "What staff meeting?" They shouted as the two doctors walked away from them. "The last minute decision kind." Mark shouted back.

John and Mark walked into the lounge and Kerry and Elizabeth were sitting at the table talking. "Kerry, John's going for the day if that's okay with you." "It's fine, you better round up the staff at the reception desk Mark." "Yes, lets get it over with, I know Romano told us, so he wouldn't have to tell. See he took Lucy death quite hard, he was very fond of her." Elizabeth informed them. "Fond, in how?" John asked defensively, "John don't worry not fond in a way that he like to be with her, but as in she stood her ground in front of him for what she wanted. He always likes that in a person." "I see." John said a lot more calmed. "I thought how the ER seemed to be the gossip central of the hospital. We may so well just tell them and with in minutes the whole hospital will know." Elizabeth said, "Sound great." John said while opening his locker, "so have fun, see you lot tomorrow." He said while getting out his coat, then closing his locker he walked out of the lounge.

"Carter going somewhere?" Chuni asked as he walked out of the lounge, "Yeah I'm off for the day." "But you only started your shift 3 hours ago." "Yeah well let's just say a family emergency came up." "Doe's this happen to be about the virus someone has?" John stopped walking and turned around and Chuni looked straight into his eyes, and saw pain and love in them. "I see, this person has a virus, which needs to be cured. And I'm guessing she not family, but someone you care deeply for."

 The staff started to gather around; they were interested in what Chuni was saying. "Some one you love, but doesn't know, and you want her to know, so you're impatient to find a cure." "Yes." He said angry with himself, realising his eyes was giving away too much. "But what I don't understand is who it is, because if in my memory the last person I saw this kind of love for in you eyes was…" Chuni stopped realising whose name she was about to say. She looked towards the lounge, and looked that the three people standing in the doorway. She looked closely at them, and they lowered their eyes, not wanting to give too much away before John left the area of the hospital. Chuni looked back at John, "But that's impossible she's… she's…" "Yes and no." John said realising Chuni knew that earlier they were talking about Lucy. "But how?" "Will explained, John go." Mark said, and John left the hospital.

Chuni turned to the other doctors once she couldn't see John anymore. "Okay, what's going on and how come Lucy can still be alive?" The staff, which had, gather gasped and were in complete shock. 'Had Chuni just said what they thought they heard,' was all what was going though their minds. 

"Well Lucy had a twin, she infected Lucy with a virus, which put Lucy in a coma. And Lucy's sister tool Lucy's identity, because she was in trouble. Well that's the story, Lucy's alive end of story.2 Kerry said without emotion in her voice, but inside she felt like she was felling to pieces. "That was easier then I expected," Elizabeth whisper to the other two, "A little too easy, or either they are very shocked!" Mark said. Kerry, Elizabeth and Mark looked at each other and then the others. They looked at each other again, and said together, "Shocked!"

****** 

"Hey need any help, because I thought the faster you get packed the faster you can move into Country General." Heather smiled gratefully. "Yeah thanks, hey guys this is Dr John Carter of Country General." "Hi." They all said and went on with what they were doing." "Dr Carter, I'm Dr Kelly, but call me Brian. If you want to help you can help by putting those files and folders in a box." "Okay, and call me John." Brian smiled and went back to work.

2 Hours later,

"Well looks like were finished, how about we all go get a drink." Daniel said, "sounds great, but only one drink, I want you all up early tomorrow to move into Country." Heather answered back. "Daniel, don't we are not going to have a drink we all haven't slept in two days." Brian said bitterly. "Okay, you guys stop it, I'm going home." Sally said stepping in between Daniel and Brian. "And I'm with her." Louise said. "You know Daniel if you can drink after a 48 hour shift you are stupid and a fool." One of the other doctors said, and everyone left except for a stunned Daniel.

"Well that was Daniel, his Irish and he thinks a drink sorts everything out." Heather said as John walked her home. "Yeah well all your team seems nice." "Yeah they are great people I couldn't ask for a better team. And they have worked hard on Lucy's case, and they assure me they are only days away from a cure." John smiled, with a hopeful heart. "Really??" "Yes, really we only need better equipment, which happen to be at your hospital. Which we now have, so we hope for a cure soon." John smiled again and they both continued walking in silence.

To Be continued…


	5. part five

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters.**

Back from the dead part five, story about Carter and Lucy. 

**Written By Louise Mills. **

**Please visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/tv2/erfiction**

**Authors Note: This is quite a far fetched story, but its been playing in me mind for someone time. It's what if story, what if Lucy had a twin and she was really the one who died. Of course she was already a doctor ad she worked in Africa. So knew what to do as a medical student. She was also in trouble with the authorities in Africa, so she develops a new virus and infected Lucy. So now the year is August 2001 and Lucy is in a coma. And please note, the medical accuracies are not right, but it's necessary for the story.**

Set Five Days After Part Four,

Heather sighed as she sat down next to john at the reception desk, she plced her arms on the desk and lowered her head down on her arms. John turned his head sideways and noted the way she was sitting, and he also sighed knowing they still didn't have the cure.

And it killed him inside at Lucy was laying in a coma, in Africa, alone and she would be alone until the team found the cure.

"Long day?"

"John I'm sorry I put your hopes up, and I haven't delivered I told you I would have the cure by now, but I haven't." John turned round on his chair and faced Heather.

"Heather look at me." Heather raised her head and turned to John.

"It's not your fault she is there laying in a coma, and I don't care how long it takes to get a cure, as long as a cure's found." Heather smiled.

"Oh were find a cure, just depends on time." John smiled back and rose from his chair and walked to Heather. John took her hands in his and slowly pulled her to her feet. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around.

"Come on, we get you some coffee, then some real patients."

"Real patients, you mean by the ones that are sick and puke." She said with apprehension in her voice, John laughed.

"What! Scared? Yu deal with viruses all day." 

"Exactly a virus which I can deal with because they can't jump out of a agar dish, and attack you!"

"Yeah but you can catch the virus directly from the source."

"Yeah but the chance of that happening is 1 in a 1000, because we use appropriate protection."

"Come on it won't be bad to see some real patients."

"Okay." They went into the lounge and got some coffee.

****** 

30 Minutes later,

John was pulling Heather though one of the exam room doors.

"Come one, a little 8 year old won't bit." Heather started laughing.

"Have you ever meet a 8 year old kid, they do bit."

"Oh come on Heather you promise."

"I did not promise, I agreed, but it was most defiantly was not a promise."

"No you're not getting away that easy." Beep, Beep, Beep.

"Yes saved by the bell." Heather took her pager, and smiled.

"Sorry John have to ran, we have to do this soon, bye." John laughed.

"You Promise!"

"Absolutely not." John watched her as she climbed the stairs, then went though the exam room doors.

****** 

"Okay, what we got?" Brian spinned round in his chair and looked at Heather,

"We got a cure!" Brian said calmly and Heather wasn't sure she heard right.

"What?" 

The others around Brian began to do the cheer leading cheer. "We have a C, we have a U, we have a R, we have a E, what does it make CURE!" Heather Smiled.

"Really!"

"Yes," the girls screamed around Heather. Heather turned around and ran out of the lab, heading for the ER. 

****** 

Heather ran out of the lift and straight into Mark. "Hey, Heather."

"Mark, I'm sorry."

"So where's the fire?"

"Oh no fire, only that we found the cure."

"What?" Heather laughed.

"You sound like I did 10 minutes ago, and they spelt it out in a cheer leading cheer. And befre you say anything I'm not doing that!"

"Okay!"

"So…"

"You want to know where John is?"

"Yeah, am I that predictable?" Mark nodded his head.

"It's only that I know he would want to know first."

"I know, so how is Brian?"

"Excuse me!"

"Oh come on your not going to tell me nothing going on between you two!" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Okay, how you know?"

"Oh come on this is County General we always find out the deepest secrets."

"Well I know my team wouldn't talk, so who did?"

"No one, its in both of you're body language."

"Oh, do John."

"Oh yeah sorry, exam 6."

"Thanks!"

****** 

Heather opens the door to exam 6, and sees John with a patient, and she briefly interrupts.

"John once you're finished with your patient, I like to speak with you in the lounge."

"Sure."

"Thanks!"

To be continued…


	6. part six

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters.**

Back from the dead part Six, story about Carter and Lucy. 

**Written By Louise Mills. **

**Please visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/tv2/erfiction**

John walked into the lounge and sat down at the table.

"So what's this all about?" Heather walked over to John with two cups of coffee and an urge smile on her face.

"Okay I'm guessing you have good news?"

Heather nodded her head and handed him one of the cups of coffee.

They sat in silence for a while just sipping their coffee waiting for the other to speak.

          "Okay Heather enough, I have asked two questions and all you have done was smile and nod your head. I would like some verbal response."

          "Sorry I was just figuring out how to say what I had to say?"

          "I see and what would that be?"

          "We have the cure!"

          "Now that wasn't hard now was it, hang on what did you just say?" Heather laughed she realised he didn't hear what she said when she said the words, and she couldn't help but laugh. 

          "Did you just say you have find the cure?"

          "Yes!"

          "Now what?" Heather took another sip of her drink before answering the question. 

          "Well I organise a team and take them to Africa and administer the cure to Lucy."

          "It sounds like your not going to take your team?"

          "Well some of them won't be able to come, some of them come back from Africa only a few months ago. And you have to wait 6 months before they can go back."

          "I see, you know who you are going to pick?" Heather nodded her head again and finished off her cup of coffee.

          "A few old friends from the CDC, and…"

          "And… what oh come on tell me, you just made my day, no year."

          "And I was hoping to convince Romano to let you come, you could really help. Lucy will need someone she trusts then she wakes up. Someone she spent the last few years in med school with, believe it or not that's you. So do you think he will let you come?"

          "Depends on his mood!"

          "So I need to get him when his in a good mood?" John chuckled at what Heather said.

          "Well good luck, because his never in a good mood."

          "Oh come on he can't be that bad right?"

          "Right you can wait until hell freezes over."

          "John he seemed okay then I explained why I was requesting the lab. He seemed to jump on it, and in a good moon."

          "Oh my god, when did hell freeze over and where was I?"

          "John don't joke, actually I think I go now and talk to him. I have a lot of strings I can pull if he doesn't let you came."

          "You go and do that, and I'll can go home and pack my bags weather or not I'm going."

          "Your shifts ended?"

          "Yeah."

          "Okay I see you later, bye." Heathers walks out of the lounge and leaves Carter who starts to jump up and down like a schoolboy.

Heather reaches Romano's office and lightly knocks on the door.

          "Come in." Heather opens the door, and closes the door behind her.

          "Dr Romano I have a request to ask you."

End of Part Six…

Sorry its short but the next part will be a lot longer. 


End file.
